


Let Teachings Of Old Pass To You

by RijuRambles



Series: Linked Universe Fics [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Bonding, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other links are here too, Twi likes looking at stars, Wind might be onto something hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RijuRambles/pseuds/RijuRambles
Summary: "...Hm. An interesting choice," He stiffened slightly. Huh....? Why wouldn't he want to do that one first? It's the only one he got to see! "For this hidden skill, you will need to make yourself vulnerable first." Twilight put away his sword, placing his hands behind his back. "How is that supposed to /help/ me fight?" Wind raised an eyebrow. "Patience, Wind." He added dismissively."You /always/ tell me to have patience, Twilight." He scoffed lightly, holding onto his elbow. Wind turned his attention back to his mentor when he felt a hand placer on his shoulder. "No, really. This is absolutely nessacary." Twilight's face had dropped. "Patience isn't just waiting. It's knowing when or if to make the split second desicion - one that could even cost you your life.""It's a learned skill. Perhaps the most important one. That's /why/ I keep telling you that." He pulled his hand back to rest on his chest. "I'm not having you mess up like I did and get yourself hurt - or worse." Twilight sighed, looking downward."Like you did...?" Wind questioned, concerned."Hah - that's happened /far/ too many times for me to share all of them." He laughed, although it was more of mocking himself.
Relationships: Twilight & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. To Know, To Learn, and to Do

**Author's Note:**

> My first LU fic on ao3!! I've done many more but those were only posted on amino. Gotta get used to formatting. If anyone has any tips, please comment! I'm new to AO3.

"Sound off! Is anyone hurt?"

Sky called, finally taking a deep exhale after the battle. He put the Master Sword away, helping Four to his feet.

"Not much! Legend took a hard punch to his left arm, but I think he'll be okay." Warriors supported the veteran as he got up. "I'm fine, Captain," Legend nodded, holding onto his elbow. "Here, let me help." "No, traveler. You can't waste your magic on such an insignificant injury." He sighed. 

"Twilight!!" Wind piped up, barreling towards the older hero. "Wh- are you hurt? Do you need something?" The brunette turned around quickly, not seeming to notice that Wind was now super glued to his arm. "No, no, I'm fine! But that - that thing you did!! To the lizalfos!! I was gonna tell you to get out of the way cause you put your sword down for some reason but then - without even looking, you just whipped around and finished it in one strike!" His teal eyes glinted with wonder.

"O-oh, you mean that? It's just something I picked up on my journey." Twilight blinked. "There's no way! You had to get it from something - cmon, teach me!" Wind smiled brightly. "Teach you....?" He stared, almost zoning out. "Earth to Pup!" Wild waved a hand between the two. "Sorry, Champion! He's my mentor now." Wind placed a hand on his hip. "You're his what...?" Wild nearly stumbled off his feet. "With all due respect, I never agreed to that, Wind. It's just - these sword skills are very dangerous to perform. They took me a whole year to master, it's not something that I can just show you." Twilight took a moment to de-attach himself from Wind.

"Oh, come on! You just think I'm not ready for it." Wind huffed. "It's not that. You're a wonderful swordsman, Wind. It's just that I don't really think they're suited to your battling style." He nodded sternly. "We all have the same heroes spirit! I doubt we have other ways of approaching battles other than 'Blow things up' or 'Slash it with your sword until it dies'." He crossed his arms. "Blow things up is an _excellent_ way to approach battli-" "No, Wild, you are not teaching the sailor more ways to explode things." Twilight held out his arm in front of him.

"But the bombs!! They're my calling!" Wild pouted. "If you like them that much, you can take it up with Barnes," He sighed.

"I-" Twilight rubbed at his temple. "I _guess_ I could you teach you a few things," He rolled his eyes. "YAAAYY!!" Wind did that little happy dance that he always does and thus, Twilight is now physically incapable of not smiling. 

————

"I don't know why we're so far out from the group...." Wind looked around at the landscape. Decrepit buildings, boarded up houses, broken windows, and ....cats? So, _so_ many cats. He's never seen this many in one place, heck, he's hardly seen a cat at all. Twilight simply kept walking, leading him to the small field on the northeast edge of the town. "Everyone else is all the way back at Castle Town." The blonde was - honestly, concerned. They were in the middle of nowhere with nothing but cats. Why is this the best place to train? Doesn't Twilight's own house have a target setup?

"We came out here to not be bothered." Twilight explains, and _yeah_ , that helps. They could've just went to Kakariko. "But aren't the cats bothering you? They keep wanting head pats.." Wind blinked. The older hero had one on his shoulder. "What? No. They aren't distracting at all." He smiled. "....you just wanted to be around the cats, huh?" Wind folded his arms. "That has absolutely no relevance." "Dodging the question."

" _Anyways_ , what exactly are we learning first?" The blonde looked up. "Well, that's your desicion. Do you want to go in the order that I learned them or do you want to start off with the Mortal Draw?" Twilight nodded. "I wanna learn that one first." Wind's eyes brightened. Finally he was gonna get that training! 

"...Hm. An interesting choice," He stiffened slightly. Huh....? Why wouldn't he want to do that one first? It's the only one he got to see! "For this hidden skill, you will need to make yourself vulnerable first." Twilight put away his sword, placing his hands behind his back. "How is that supposed to _help_ me fight?" Wind raised an eyebrow. "Patience, Wind." He added dismissively.

"You _always_ tell me to have patience, Twilight." He scoffed lightly, holding onto his elbow. Wind turned his attention back to his mentor when he felt a hand placer on his shoulder. "No, really. This is absolutely nessacary." Twilight's face had dropped. "Patience isn't just waiting. It's knowing when or if to make the split second desicion - one that could even cost you your life." 

"It's a learned skill. Perhaps the most important one. That's _why_ I keep telling you that." He pulled his hand back to rest on his chest. "I'm not having you mess up like I did and get yourself hurt - or worse." Twilight sighed, looking downward.

"Like you did...?" Wind questioned, concerned.  
"Hah - that's happened _far_ too many times for me to share all of them." He laughed, although it was more of mocking himself.

Wind has the sudden feeling that Twilight has messed up many, many times. Far too many. Far too many times that he doesn't know about. 

Far too many times that were far too harsh to tell him about.

"But let's get back to the lesson." "Right."

Twilight can't help that he changes the topic so quickly. Wind suspects that it's a defense mechanism, and he knows that he shouldn't pry into it, but he's so curious. Naive, no, but he can see why it would be mistaken for that. He's always questioned things - he wants to _know_ , to learn, to **do**. To be like them. He wants to be a Hero Of Courage. He wants to learn from them. 

Wind pays close attention to the lesson that follows.

"Now, you can't exactly target your opponent directly. You need to carefully watch their movements, and when you see an opening, you have to be incredibly fast to deliver the strike." Twilight nods. "I'll do it on you first." 

Wind holds up his shield, focusing on his mentor. The way that Twilight is half staring and half not paying attention at all is somewhat unsettling. He keeps this strange balance of doing something and nothing, and Wind is confused. Eventually, Twilight dodges to the side as Wind goes for a slash, and isn't able to turn around fast enough before the wooden blade makes contact with his ribs.

"That was...weird." The blonde blinks, recovering from the strike rather quickly. "It's a very strange way of fighting, I know. That's why I usually go to it as a last resort." He explains. "No, but I mean - it almost seemed like you weren't thinking at all, but you said that I had to carefully watch them...." Wind adds. 

"The point is to confuse the enemy first. That's why I didn't pay much attention." Twilight nodded. "Are you ready to try it?" He asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." Wind put away his sword and shield. Okay. He can do this. Twilight may have experience, but Wind's got his own, fresh way of going about things. Upon further studying his mentor's fighting style, he notices a few things.

One - the shield is the most important. Perhaps this relates to his overprotective nature? Twilight hardly ever makes a move. Maybe he's waiting for the enemy to tire themselves out. Well, good luck with that! Wind has all the energy in the world!

Two - the sort of intimidation. Wind isn't _scared_ of Twilight. He couldn't possibly be. But the way he looks at the enemy with this sort of raw determination - he knows _exactly_ what he's doing. It's like he can tell when they're going to mess up. Or the way that Wind jumps around or wobbles back and forth on his feet or constantly yells - Twilight's body language is dead silent in comparison. It's strange, and he's not afraid, but he doesn't like it either.

Three - Twilight is tall. Okay, well, he knew that before, but it also factors here. He's picked up Wind before, and he can probably do it again. He doesn't have Wind's stubby legs or small hands. He's just so - big. Wind puffs out his chest slightly. So what. Bigger means slower. Tiny is better.

"Tayah!" Wind does for one from behind. Twilight ducks, resulting in the sword only grazing him before Wind lands in front. He tries hard to pull it out of the ground, but gives up once he notices that Twilight is directly behind him. Heck. He messed up. "That would have been a fantastic Helm Splitter, but it's not exactly what we're going for." Twilight smiles, yanking his sword out of the dirt and handing it back to him.

"...It's because I basically yelled out 'Sneak Attack', wasn't it?" Wind sighs. "Yeah, a little," he shrugs.

"It's okay, though. Best to mess up here than in an actual battle." Twilight pulls Wind back up to his feet. "Do you want to do something a little easier?" He asks. "I guess so," The blonde looks disappointed. He was so confident in that one....oh well. Wind can't win them all. 

"Hmm...what about the shield attack?" Twilight holds up his index finger. "How could your shield possibly attack unless it reflects things like the mirror shield?" Wind looks confused. "You know how Wild once bounced a Guardian Laser oftf of his shield?" He asked. "Oh, yeah! That was awesome!" Wind brightened. "Are you gonna teach me how to do THAT?!" He gasped.

"....No." Twilight shrugged. "Aww..." "But this is similar. You have to get close up, and when you want to stun the foe, simply bash it in. This can work on nearly anyone, and it's a component of a few other Hidden Skills." Twilight explains.

"Seems easy enough." Wind sighs, getting back into position. He masters it very quickly; the timing isn't too hard. Is this even a Hidden Skill or is it just common knowledge?

"I think that should be enough for today." Twilight nods, putting away his wooden sword — Talo's, Wind recalls. He kept it, for some reason. But...is that seriously all they're gonna do today? That can't be it....he can't master the Mortal Draw, and the Shield Attack is too easy...of course, he's not gonna object to the way Twilight teaches things, but that just seems a little - well, little. Too little. He's ready for so much more.

"Aren't we gonna try anything else?" Wind blinked. "No, and after all, we still have to get back to the others. Midna always told me that you should never put 100% of your energy into any one thing." Twilight whistled for Epona. At first, the advice seems really, really stupid. Shouldn't he be giving it everything he's got? But as he starts to consider it more, it makes sense. If he uses all his time on training, them he might be too tired for actual battling.

Wind smiles as he hops onto Epona. The horse is such a strange animal to him, even after being exposed to it a few times when meeting the other Links. So Wind holds onto Twilight - because he knows that he's not afarid to go fast. He finds this type of feeling so fascinating in a way that only Hyrule or Four could understand. He's never rushed across open fields like this. He's never even been on an open field until now.

Everything normal about everyone else's Hyrules is so, so intriguing. He wants to learn. He wants to know.


	2. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it's just his paranoia, but he can't help but wonder if Wind already put two and two together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I want to try and flip perspectives between Twi and Wind each chapter. This one is kinda short??

Twilight couldn't help taking first watch; after all, he wanted to make sure that everyone got to bed safely. Of course, that meant that he couldn't pull any stunts of his - particularly those involving a silver colored wolf - but he didn't mind.

Besides, it's not like he couldn't mysteriously put fresh berries into their bags at a different time of the day. It's not like he couldn't sneak out to patrol the camp later. He just - particularly liked doing it at night. And what a treat first watch is. The sun setting on this world. The only time when their world intersects with ours - heh. Just thinking about the name almost makes him snicker. It's his favorite time of day for a reason, after all.

Twilight glanced behind him to the sleeping forms of his companions. Time was taking over for being Wild's personal hugging pillow (thank Hylia, he needed a break from that), Sky and Warriors were bundled up in their capes, Hyrule had an arm slung over Legend, and Four had his hood over his head. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven - _shit_. Where's Wind? 

"Hey, teach." Oh. _There's_ Wind. Directly behind him. Honestly, if he wasn't so busy reminiscing about the sunset then he probably could've sensed that. "Good evening, sailor. Trouble sleeping?" Twilight readjusted himself. Wind didn't look very tired, but he of all people should know that looks can be deceiving. "Nah, not exactly. I've just got a few things on my mind." Wind streched, sitting down beside him. Ah, yes. The 'I'm having problems and I'm going to talk to Twi about it because he listens well' scenario again. He doesn't mind being the group's personal secret-vault, but since he has a few secrets of his own, sometimes it gets hard to manage.

"How so?" He rested an arm on his knee. "Actually, they're mostly about you." Oh. Well, that's news to him. "Me?" Twilight blinks, processing this information. "Well, it was about the way you fought earlier. It's like you followed some sort of set of instructions, like someone taught you how to do that. I was wondering... if you came up with the Hidden Skills yourself?" Wind looks off to the side.

"I can't take all the credit," Twilight smiles. 

"Hm?" Wind's ears perk up in curiosity.

"Well, while I did have a teacher, he was quite - strange." He sighed. "I had a boat for a companion! Don't feel bad." Wind chuckles. "What was he like?" He asks, rocking back and forth. "Stubborn. Blunt. But I wouldn't be here without him." Twilight presses one hand to his chin. "Sounds way tougher than what you're doing with me." Wind nods. "I just have a different way of teaching." He shrugged. "You're pretty good at it." The smaller hero beams, and that just makes all sorts of fuzzy feelings erupt in his chest. "T-thank you,"

"Hmm...come to think of it, that Helm Splitter thing you were talking about.." Wind mumbles, and Twilight pretty much _knows_ he's onto something. "I feel like I saw the Old Man doing it earlier. You didn't teach him that, did you?" He turns back to his mentor. "No. He must've just picked it up by watching me. I'm surprised he hasn't asked." Twilight is most certainly lying, but he's actually really good at it. It's not that he enjoys lying - especially to _Wind_ of all people, but there's some way that he's able to make it believable. Even if the notion that he would be able to teach Time something he doesn't already know is absurd.

Wind stares at him for a moment. He gives him the look, the 'that doesn't seem quite right but I can't really dispute it' look, and Twilight decides to turn his attention back to the sky. "Huh. Well, do you have anything else you wanna talk about? It's almost time for my watch, anyways." The blonde rocks himself back and forth. Twilight doesn't want to cut the conversation off early - but he also _really_ wants Wind to just forget about his watch and go to sleep. He doesn't need sleep; the only thing he needs is the ability to fight. As long as he has that, everything will be okay.

It takes a few moments before he realizes that Wind is still expecting an answer and that he didn't even respond in the first place. Good Hylia, stars are distracting. "Do you like the sky _that_ much?" Wind raises an eyebrow. "Not really. It's just quite interesting to look at, is all." Twilight shrugs. "C'mon, wolfy boy. You gotta get some sleep. I'll take over." He sighs, and if the words 'wolfy boy' don't set off alarm bells in his head then he doesn't know what will.

Perhaps it's just his paranoia, but he can't help but wonder if Wind already put two and two together.

"Wolfy boy? Where'd you get that one from?" Twilight masks the internal panic with a light chuckle. "I don't know. I mean, you've got the pelt and you seem to like the moon so much that I - eh. Time calls you Pup so I figured there was something going on with that." Wind explains. "But I guess not. Huh. I wonder why he does that, then." Wind taps a finger to his lip in thought. Ah. Excellent. He tried to drive the topic away from it and only made him more curious. 

"Well, you're right. I guess I can't take all the watches." Twilight sighs, moving to head back to his spot. "You're gonna need the sleep! Aren't you gonna be teaching me tomorrow?" Wind giggles.

"I don't see any harm in starting late." He huffs, plopping down into the grass.


End file.
